


mistletoe incident

by Echoe



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, look im sure you can guess what this is about.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: You're just trying to enjoy your winter vacation in peace, but then mistletoe happens.
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Scholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	mistletoe incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thousand_Springs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Springs/gifts).



> skitter skitter... …ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ heard it was someone's BDAY today... ignoring potential different timezones... …ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ happy bday nessa... …ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ

Your winter vacation had been going _great_ , as far as you were concerned.  
You'd just been having fun with all your friends in that cabin up in the mountains, far away from school and any kind of drama.  
It was a much deserved break.  
Also, it was an excellent occasion to spend some quality time with Karolina.  
And hopefully maybe, just maybe get closer to her.  
And you're pretty sure you were, at first.  
Some of your interactions felt almost _domestic_ , and you even went on a not-date (but really it was a date, no matter how much Karolina might deny it).  
So yes, you'd like to think that you were making _progress_.

But then Tyler and Ellie happened.  
See, they thought this vacation wasn't exciting enough.  
People were getting too comfortable.  
They thought they ought to spice things up a bit.  
So they had an idea.  
Mistletoe.  
It's a source of fun and cute moments, in theory.  
It isn't, put in these two's hands.  
No, they weaponized it instead.  
They started hanging some in random doorways inside the cabin, changing the spots everyday.  
Eagerly waiting for their victims.

It was fun the first time, sure.  
They got shiest person number one (Tegan) to kiss shiest person number two (Claire) on the cheek.  
It was nerve-wracking for them, obviously, but very cute still.  
But Tyler and Ellie didn't stop there.  
And so as the days passed, they got more and more people- especially in the morning, when everyone's still too asleep to remember that the house is booby-trapped.  
It happened so often that people would start dreading doorways, growing incredibly suspicious of them.  
It was a bit ridiculous, frankly, but these two were having quite a bit of fun.  
You weren't too bothered by the whole thing, only having had to kiss Raquel once.  
(Someone else was quite bothered by this, though.  
You didn't even consider it at first because really it was just a peck on the cheek because of a prank.  
But then you heard Karolina complain loudly about this whole mistletoe thing even though up until now she would just roll her eyes and say it was childish.  
And then she met your eyes and looked away immediately, frowning.  
It's how you decided that you should start being careful of who you crossed a doorway with.)

Until one morning came, and you woke up around the same time as Karolina, apparently, because when you exited your room you met her in the hallway and so you went to the living room together.  
(It was fun, you blinked blearily at her because she was already all dressed up while you were still in your pjs with a bedhead and you couldn't comprehend how she'd manage to do all that so early. Like, is she even human?  
Meanwhile, she looked completely unimpressed by the state you were in. Made some comment about you clearly not being an early bird.  
You think you said something stupid in return, something like 'how the hell do you already look so perfect?' which made her smirk.  
But then you kept going at it, in your mind you were talking about how impressive and weird it was that she already looked so good, but to anyone else, Karolina included, it just looked like you were complimenting the shit out of her, and you only stopped when your stomach grumbled.  
By that point, though, Karolina stopped smirking and was instead dumbfounded and blushing.)  
And when you crossed the doorway together, you heard cheering.  
You were confused at first.  
(Also really startled because everything was so quiet up until now.)  
But then, in a moment of clarity, you looked up.  
And you realized.  
And she realized, too.  
Of course there was mistletoe hanging over your heads.  
Of course it happened when you were with Karolina.  
She got annoyed then, not at you but at Tyler and Ellie who looked positively delighted by the situation.  
(One, the managed to trick _Karolina_ of all people, two, they managed to trick her with _you_.  
And that's a big thing, because Tyler already knows you like Karolina, and Ellie has kind of guessed it.)  
Meanwhile you were working out the courage to do this, sure you could have just said that you weren't going to do it, but you'd done it with Raquel before, it'd be suspicious if you refused to do it with Karolina.  
(But it's so, so different with her.  
It'd actually mean something to you.)  
Also you really didn't want her to think that you didn't want to kiss her.  
Of _course_ you wanted to kiss her.  
It's not like you dream of it at night or anything.  
(Or during the day, for that matter.  
It's easy to stare at her lips and get distracted.)

And so while Karolina was still arguing with the other two, you turned to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
Or, well, that was the plan.  
Because when you started moving towards her, Tyler and Ellie started whooping, which made her turn to you.  
And you.  
You kind of.  
You kind of ended up pecking her on the lips instead of the cheek.  
Which lead to a moment of awkward silence, during which you stared at each other with wide eyes.  
And then Tyler and Ellie started whooping _louder_ , and Karolina started blushing and opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of the water, and you spluttered an apology so fast that you bit your tongue.  
After a minute of shock, Karolina just left without a word and you almost cried then.  
(Ellie and Tyler realized then that maybe things hadn't gone so great and quieted down.)

Since then, things have been awkward between you and Karolina.  
You avoid each other at first, because you're both really embarrassed by what happened.  
Then you recover and try apologizing to Karolina again, even though now that you've had time to think about it, you know it was an accident and not really your fault.  
Emphasis on trying.  
She won't speak to you.  
Will barely even _look_ at you.  
(Whenever your eyes meet, her face flushes red again and she frowns and quickly leaves.)  
...  
You think she might be mad at you.  
(Or maybe she's just mad in general because now that you think about it, you haven't seen her talk much with anyone lately.  
Or maybe you're just telling yourself that so that you don't cry at the idea of Karolina maybe hating you now.)

So one evening you knock on her door, and when she opens it and sees you there's a conflicted expression on her face.  
For a second you forget what you wanted to say because she has her hair tied in a side ponytail and she's wearing her glasses and you think you just fell in love with her a bit more.  
(You didn't think that was possible, and yet here we are.)  
But still, you recover soon enough and quickly speak because you're worried she'll slam the door shut on you.

"Are-are you mad at me?"

"What?"

(She can hear your voice trembling slightly despite how much you're trying to appear calm.  
Like you're nervous to speak to her.  
But not in a good way.  
More like you're scared of how she could react.  
It's odd, how it causes a pit to form in her stomach.  
She doesn't want you to feel that way about her. You're her friend.  
And probably more, but, not the point.)

"You've been avoiding me. If it's about last time, I'm _really_ sorry-"

"I'm not- I'm not mad at you, Scholar."

You pause, blinking at her.  
(You're confused, but you're starting to feel a bit lighter.)

"But you've been avoiding me?"

"Yes, but- I'm just annoyed, alright?"

"... At me?"

"No!"

"At someone else, then?"

"No, just- will you give it up already?"

You feel like she's desperately trying to avoid admitting _why_ she's been acting like this.  
Sadly for her, you're not about to give up.

"No, because you're avoiding me and I wanna know why but you won't tell me so I can't help worrying that I did something wrong!"

She frowns, looking away.  
(There's _so much_ emotion in your voice.  
It's hitting her now, how her behaviour much have affected you.  
It's not a pleasant feeling.)  
Then she sighs, looking at you again.  
_Then_ she blushes slightly, which makes you raise an eyebrow.

"I just didn't want it to be like that."

"... It?"

"..."

"Karolina?"

"Our first kiss! I didn't want our first kiss to be like that!"

"Oh."

You blink.  
(That's...  
That's so fucking cute? What the hell?  
You can't believe you were worried this whole time when _this_ is what was on her mind.)  
Your eyes widen.

"Wait, you've thought about our first kiss?"

Her eyes widen, too, because oh god she just said that but you're not even dating you don't even _know_ that she really likes you what has she done-

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"I'm not sure it can mean anything else though-"

She glares at you through her intensifying blush and you shut up, but you can't help smiling because wow she does think about you romantically and that's pretty nice.  
That's really really nice.  
(You feel warm.)

"Hey, Karol."

" _What?_ "

"It's okay. I'm sure the next one'll be better," you tell her softly. 

She stares at you, dumbfounded, before looking away.  
(You're conscious of everything that what you said implies.  
Which, honestly, is making your heart race, but it's fine.  
Because you mean it all.  
You just hope that it's okay for you to say such things.)

It's silent for a bit after that because you finally got your answers and you feel _so_ relieved, and now you don't really have anything else to say and she wasn't planning on talking to you in the first place, so.  
But you should do something to make sure that it won't keep being awkward between you two.  
(But really you're just feeling giddy because of what you've just learned.)

"... Do you wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Pardon?"

"Just, like, in the city or something. Just to hang out."

"Oh."

You almost tell her 'like a date' but you feel like you shouldn't push your luck.

"Okay."

It's not much, but she's smiling now, so you'd like to think that things are okay now.

"Nice. Then I'll stop bothering you now. Good night, Karolina."

"Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Mh!"

You know what, maybe you'll tell her tomorrow that it's a date.  
Just because you think she'll have a cute reaction.  
But for now, let's go to sleep.  
(But when you lie down in your bed, you're still thinking about the revelation from earlier and you just can't calm down.  
Karolina's thought about kissing _you_.  
Holy _shit._  
How are you supposed to sleep now?  
So instead you grab your phone and open up your messages with Karolina.  
Send her a simple '👩❤️💋👩'.  
Wait, rolling in your bed, repeatedly kicking your sheets.  
Get a simple 'Shut up' in response, which makes you giggle.  
You wonder if this is what flirting is like?  
Then you get another text telling you to go to sleep because she wants you in top shape tomorrow, so you decide to put your phone away and comply.  
Which is a good thing because Karolina needs some time to recover from those stupid emojis.  
She's going to bury her face in her pillow for a bit.)

**Author's Note:**

> i realize end of january might not be such a good time for mistletoe but in my defense i thought up gift ideas back during christmas and i thought it was cute and would make a nice gift. bear with me there  
> also im sorry my tenses are weird idk wtf i was doing there  
> also when i c/c the emoji it was a singular emoji but now that im looking at it in ao3 its four fucking emojis. idk what anyone is seeing


End file.
